zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Highend Master Model
Do we know theresgoing to be a HMM Great Saber?? Silverblade1 23:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) are u even kidding me silver? dont u have an account on Zoidspoison?! its the most recent thing in terms of zoid news. go to the site now and see 4 yourselfLeon35 23:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) No i dont, but i wanted to make sure--Silverblade1 01:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) arent there supposed to be like 13 HMM cps now? tilly do u kno wat they are? Should we add links to the zoid pages that are used by HMM?--Silverblade1 13:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This page needs updating This page needs updating... But, more importantly, it needs constant updating. Someone who's follwing the news should get on it. I don't intend to, as I don't know how reliable my sources are but they do tell me this page is out of date. Slax01 01:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Not to be mean to them, but that's pretty much it. There's no back story, nothing unqiue (well, the posabliity and box art.) All they do is release new one after new one. Not trying to be mean, of course. I would say check ZP or get Leon to watch it, given Leon's the most aware of new releases (and I'm hated there.) (Zoids Fanatic 01:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) Battle story? What are you talking about? I meant the Liger Zero. Slax01 01:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Um, ya. Really, you could just check ZP, given they have instant news on them (and instant reponses. I feel left out.) But ya, updating shouldn't be to hard. (Zoids Fanatic 01:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) please fanatic dont be so hard on yourself. people just get annoyed by your constant off topic and repeated posts. they dont hate you though, you just need to learn when and when not to post and to know what and what not to say. trust me, you are not hated. as for HMM, there isnt so much info as a hair on a bald head (if that makes sense) what i am saying is, this page is all there is too it. i do follow HMM news frequently, so ill update when and if can, but just know that this page really has no ability to change from what it is now.--Leon35 02:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That's nice to know, though some still have a dislike. And ya, I'm trying to only post when needed (which is only 2% of posts). But, back to HMM's. Anyhow, as I said, not much is listed here. I do suggest that we might need the CP's seperate. (Zoids Fanatic 02:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) page is small enough as is. dividing it would make it worse--Leon35 02:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe adding more pictures in then? (Zoids Fanatic 02:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) @ there is no info to add: Well, no, that's not true, the Liger Zero was not on this page when I asked the Qn, and even now, it does not have a registration number (RZ-41). Also, the Brad and Leena kits? No info. now, I am well aware that the info may not be reliable, as I stated above, but the fact that the information is not available to even be scrutinised in the first place is the issue I'm raising. And also, this section is devoted to keeping the page up to date, it has nothing to do with separation, if other wish to talk about that, kindly remove it from this section. Slax01 03:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ok that was a poor choice of words. i should have said that other than upcoming releases, we cant add much else to this page. as for registration numbers, they can be different from the motorized kits. ill put finding those missing regestration numbers on my to do list. i for one, would like to know them myself.--Leon35 04:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I've added ones that I could find. I had a hard time reading some of my sources, but they should be all correct, unless I made a typo. Also, for consistencies' sake, I believe we should use the names exactly as they appear on the box, because, for instance, "Schwalz" is not "Schwarz". We can put the english names, say, in brackets, for ease of reading. Slax01 07:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thats fine--Leon35 11:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HMM Zoids Table This page is starting to look waaaaaay over cluttered. I propose we create a table for the page like we did for the List of Zoids page. Unfortunatly, i do not know how. All help in this matter is greatly appreciated. The page looks pretty fine to me. I don't really see a need to make a table. (Zoids Fanatic 00:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Check the Master Grade page in Gundam wikia. It looks more neat and nice, complete with the necessary information about each kits... Pronunciation 12:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) HMM reliable source Is there anyone here who knows about reliable sources that discuss the upcoming HMM? I was curious about the release date of HMM berserk fuhrer. Many sources have confirmed that the HMM berserk fuhrer will be released, but no news about the release date. Hopefully there are people who can help. Thx... Pronunciation 12:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The best one is, probably Kotot's official HMM zoids blog it's in Japanese, but nonetheless useful even if only for pictures. Like the 0 jager pics that got uploaded on monday http://hmmzoids.jugem.jp Slax01 21:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Liger 0 Panzer? 'scuse me, is that the silhouette of liger 0 panzer the one in the top pic? Pronunciation 08:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :yes it is. Sylvanelite 22:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :What he said, that be a Panzer. Seems that they are (likely) going to release all the LZ types. :(Zoids Fanatic 00:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC)) Panzer was confirmed ages ago to be in the pipeline. The only thing we don't know is exactly when it'll be released/what it looks like. Likewise the HMM Gojulas is being planned, but that's further away. Google translation: Items have been also presented a real development work to determine if any other, including unpublished five items are about progress. (There is also a drink afterwards..) Go in the last 4 Sale "Dark Horn Harry Special" around the development and printing that information out with some illustrations, "Liger Zero Panzer," If you are struggling or have moveable gimmicks all missile toward the hatch The. 2 months WF has been adjusted so as to further items can be presented in a little here, please wait. source japanese: その他決定していて実開発作業を行っているアイテムも発表、未発表含めて5アイテム程度進行しています。（その後も一杯ありますが。。） 直近で行くと4月発売「ダークホーン　ハリースペシャル」の開発と印刷物周り、一部でイラスト情報を出している「ライガーゼロ　パンツァー」のミサイルハッチの全可動ギミックを目指して悪戦苦闘していたりしています。 2月のWFでさらに先のアイテムが発表できるよう調整していますので、こちらはもう少しお待ちください。 It mentions 5 HHM Zoids coming up, not all of them have been confirmed yet. Sylvanelite 00:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Release Dates It would be good if anyone knows the release dates for these Zoids, if they could be added to the article. The longer we go without them, the more likely the information will be lost. It may just be a task of going through the Koto blog with google translate, but I don't have them on hand. Sylvanelite 08:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Answering my own question: http://main.kotobukiya.co.jp/hmm_zoids_c/ has prices, size, and release dates for HMM Zoids. Random Rant Of all the Character-specific (including pilots) models, the Saber Tiger Schwalz Version dosen't come with a Karl pilot. Some even have been released twice (Shield Liger Bang ver/ Blade Liger Bang ver. for example). Even Thomas is getting a figure for the Dibision. I know that Karl is not main major character but he is still played a role in the anime, don't you agree? Ace2609 (talk) 07:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Interseting fact: even though this the first HMM Dibison, on the box art, the official name is "Dibison Thoma Ver." Should that be included in the main article?Ace2609 (talk) 21:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yep it should, I've updated it. Sylvanelite (talk) 23:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) HMM Chapter 2 Updating in preparation for HMM Zoids Chapter 2, which should get its own page upon release of the Death Stinger. Z-Knight made HMM not Zoid pure, so if Chapter 2 is all Zoid, it is seperate line. That and Kotobukiya treats it different. Speaking of, Kotobukiya has used "Chapter 2" and "Part 2" to describe the next series. It is up to whomever creates the article to choose the name. I will use "Chapter" if I end up making the article whenever the time comes. Note: HMM Cannonry Molga is not stated to be the Genesis Zoid on the box nor in its information. This is also true for Desert Shield Liger not being a VS Zoid. Do not list them as such. HyugaLion (talk) 22:47, April 20, 2015 (UTC)